1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic apparatus with a stylus, and more particularly, to an electronic apparatus having a stylus with a cord retractor connected thereto.
2. Description of the Related Art
An electronic apparatus with a touchscreen (for example, a personal digital assistant, a notebook computer, an electronic dictionary, etc.) is typically provided with a stylus which is received in the body of the electronic apparatus to provide for user convenience. The user can remove the stylus when desiring to operate the electronic apparatus using the touchscreen. When not in use, the stylus may be received back in the body of the electronic apparatus. US Patent Application Publication No. 2009/0153524 discloses a configuration for accommodating and positioning a stylus in the body of an electronic apparatus.